


S.S. EriNep

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: UPN's Homestuck Short Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan sits in a dream bubble, busy being dead, when along comes Nepeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the Afterlife and the Room of Ships

Eridan Ampora was sitting in a dream bubble. As usual, he is spending the rest of eternity bored and alone. When suddenly along scampered one Nepeta Leijon who went and greeted him with a sort of pounce, weird he thought.

":33< Heya Eridan!"

"wwoww, you're unusually cheerful to be seain me."

":33< Well it's always good to s33 furrends in the bubbles after all."

He was unawae that she considered him a friend, or was that enemy? Nah with her it's probably the good connotation of the word. But then again she wasn't too fouond of how "cr33py" he was. Nothing at all like the good kind of "cr33py" her moirail Equius was.

"yeah I guess so, since it's just been so boring here I don't even know how our dancestors could take it."

but then he added "Wwait scratch that all of them are nuts so they probably could not actually take it."

:33< Well Meulin's pretty cool, she helped me upgrade to a whole shipping room!

"So the wwall is back, except there is now four em, so I'm guessing neww ones havve been added."

:33< Mostly just stuff I agree with Meulin about.

"buncha our dancestors shipped then?"

:33< Yep. But it's all so impurrtant, you simply must come see eridan *ac swishes her tail excitedly and grabs ahold of her fishy furrends wrist*

"uh wwell *ca get dragged along to the room with this as the most important thing to do*"

Eridan smiled awkwardly and likely for the first time in a while at her (or anybody for that matter, he couldn't remember ever smiling at all, not even evilly smirking) and she kind of smiled at him back before running up to a door and throwing him forcefully into the room, "oh cod how strong is this girl?" thinks Eridan as he attempts to get back to his feet.

He flounders about for a while trying to get up and then spots all the artwork on the walls when he finally stops acting like an actual fish out of water. Pictures of the various potential romantic quadrant pairs of their various friends/enemies/they are the same word in the troll language anyway so why does it matter.

Like.....

Rose <3 Kanaya,

Tavros <3 that Shades kid,

Terezi <3 that same shades kid (jeez eridan you could atleast remember his name, it was only four letters long),

Equius <> Nepeta,

 Megaman Sollux <3 Skater Pyrope,

Elder Zahhak <> Screechier Leijon,

A few ones with Cronus being matched up with Karkat's mouthy dancestor or Vriska's also mouthy dancestor.

But there was no giant mural of Nepeta Leijon <3 Karkat Vantas

It was no where to be found and Eridan glubbed, "uh... nep wwhere the hell is that one wwith you an kar?" 

-to be continued-

 


	2. A new Ship added- Eridan <3 Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the ship sets sail to end this 2 part tail.  
> (Yes that's a cat pun)

"Oh, I've gotten ofurr Karkitty" she purred.

"to say that's the shocker of the sweep wwould be the largest understatement i'vve ever made"

":33< Come on Eridan it's not that big of a shock if you around me that much"

"sorry i wwas busy being in the same ghost body as captor. and wwhen i saww you there wwith fef you guys didn't seem able to speak"

":33< ???, Oh, we could speak actually."

"you serious?"

":33< Yep, but mostly only to Roxy."

"wwhy's that?"

":33< Because we felt that it would be best to only go and speak while she is around, it's like she sucked our collective uneasiness out all into a void."

"huh, wweird, sol n i mostly just wwhined about hatin evverythin, but mostly gam noww really."

":33< ...Yeah the things he started doing a pretty terrible but I don't know if he's actually behind all that shit, you know what I mean Eridan?"

"like he wwas somehoww not in control; of himself? nah, i'm pretty sure a whole load of that was vvoluntary. like the murdering.... that wwas somethin his insane mind came up wwith. next subject please..."

":33< Like?"

"wwhy you're ovver kar almost suddenly"

":33< It was actually a gradual thing. Plus it's for the best now considering that he's alive and I'm a weird sort of dead -alive combo just floating around, being all ghostly."

"true, that'd be a barrier"

":33< I've just been here purrowling for some sort of new matesprit, but it's hard work because there are so many options here."

"wwhat about a dead kar?"

":33< Plenty of other dead me's to fill up those dead versions of Karkitty lonesome selves."

"wwell i'm dead, and single, and pretty sure i'm from the same univverse/weird timeline as you are."

":33< I meown't know Purridan.... Do you mean that?"

"your cat puns are runnin loose, i can tell you're really conchidering it. i bet eq'd be absolutely fine wwith it, i am a highblood after all."

":33< I mean maybe yeah? It might work out? Should I do the honor and draw that ship right up here?"

"sure cap'n, get on and pilot the s.s. erinep."

":33< Adept at ship names are we now Ampurra?"

"i'd hope so, i did try and listen wwhile wwe wwere alivve you spoke of that stuff a lot. almost too much to a point but it wwas ...cute?" he glubbed a bit at the end. And then added "maybe i payed attention"

":33< Oh shut up mew. I might be a shipper but my standards are too much for this corny attempt to impress me. Something we'll have to work on. Blargh lame...okay lame in a pityable way though."

-Fin


End file.
